Mother's Day
by Jubilation Bells
Summary: Just a cute, silly little oneshot in honor of Mother's Day. Inspired by the season 5 episode, Pee Pee G's, when Professor Utonium explains bedwetting to Buttercup. This is a lot like that only a slightly more mature subject matter. ;)


**AN:** I do not own The PowerPuff Girls or the characters.

* * *

 **The City of Townsville** is celebrating that special lady in their life, their mom.

That's right. As Mother's Day quickly approaches, the citizens of Townsville are doing their best to show their appreciation for their mothers. Even the students at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten are putting the finishing touches on their homemade gifts for mom in hopes that she will feel loved and appreciated this fine May Sunday.

"I bet the professor will love this pictures I made for him," Bubbles squealed excitedly, "he always loves my drawings."

"Nuh uh," Buttercup cut in, "He's going to like my homemade punching bag even more. He can at least do something with it instead of just look at it like a silly picture."

"You take that back!" Bubbles shouted, "Professor loves everything I draw for him. Besides, he's not violent and would never use something like a punching bag."

"If he wants to practice defending himself he would," Buttercup spat back, "or maybe he wants to be a superhero too."

"That's stupid," Bubbles said.

"Is not!" Buttercup argued.

"Is too!" Bubbles continued.

"Girls, please, that's enough," Blossom interrupted, "If anything the professor is going to like my homemade replica of George Washington made of papier-mâché."

"That isn't any better than either of ours!" Buttercup shouted.

"Girls, that's enough of the arguing," Ms. Keane cut in, "The professor is going to love all of your gifts equally."

"And besides," Mitch Mitchelson teased, "it doesn't make any sense for you three to be making Mother's Day gifts anyway because you don't even have a mother!"

"We don't need a mother, we have the professor," Bubbles said innocently.

"Yeah, he's like our mother and father all in one," Buttercup followed.

"But he's not your mother," Mitch said, "Mother's Day is only for mothers. You don't have one. Ha Ha!"

"That's enough of that Mitch," Ms. Keane said, "families come in all different shapes and sizes."

"But not on Mother's Day," Mitch spat back.

While Ms. Keane continued to defend the girls in making their gifts for the professor, they couldn't help but feel defeated and a little bit confused by Mitch's comments. Why was their family so different from the rest of their classmates' families?

* * *

That day when they flew home from school, none of the girls said anything, but they could tell that they were all thinking the same thing.

When they got home, the professor warmly greeted them the way he always did.

"Hi girls!" He beamed, "How was school today?"

"Fine," they said in unison.

"What seems to be the problem," Professor asked them noticing their behavior being different than it usually is.

"Professor?" Blossom finally asked, "How come we don't have a mother?"

"Well, that's because I created you three in my lab using sugar, spice, and everything nice, and then accidentally a drop of Chemical X. You knew that," Professor told them.

"Yeah, but why do all of the other kids have two parents and we only have one?" Buttercup asked.

Professor Utonium was starting to get nervous. "Well," he stuttered, "most little girls aren't created in a lab."

"Then how are most little girls made?" Bubbles asked.

The professor's eyes grew wide. He certainly did not want to answer this questions; not while his girls were so young anyway. But he also promised himself that he would never lie to them even though he always thought the girls would be much older when he had to have this conversation with them. Knowing the right thing to do, he finally took a breath. 'I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this,' He thought to himself.

"Well," he began kneeling down next to them, clearing his throat and then speaking very quickly rapid fire, all within one breath,

 _"Humans reproduce by uniting the female and male cells. The male's job is to produce spermatozoa cells and deliver them into the female reproductive tract. The female's job is to produce ova, receive the spermatozoa, and nourish the embryo that grows inside her. As mammals, humans practice internal fertilization, which means that the spermatozoa and ovum come together inside the female's body. In order for this to happen, both the male and female need a set of organs and systems that work together. The male reproductive system produces, stores, and releases its spermatozoa. Spermatozoa are produced in the testicles, which are made of tightly coiled tubes in which spermatozoa cells are formed. They are stored internally in a liquid called seminal fluid that keeps them nourished until they flow out of the urethra as the specialized organ through which spermatozoa is introduced into the female reproductive tract. The ova are produced and stored in the ovaries. Females are born with about 40,000 immature ova and do not produce any more during their lifetime. In most females, only about 400 of these ova actually mature. Every twenty-eight days an ovum matures and is positioned to meet with a spermatozoa cell in the Fallopian tubes. These tubes connect the ovaries with the uterus. It is in the Fallopian tubes that fertilization takes place. The uterus is a muscular structure that houses the developing ovum if it is fertilized. The muscular tube leading from the uterus to the outside of the body is the entrance or canal through which the male deposits his spermatozoa. For the act of human reproduction to work properly, both partners must usually be stimulated. In the male a very strong, involuntary contractions of muscles forcefully expel seminal fluid, which contains spermatozoa. Hundreds of millions of spermatozoa cells are released during an ejaculation, and they swim through the uterus and into the Fallopian tubes. Many spermatozoa attach themselves to the ovum but only one actually enters it. Once a spermatozoa cell enters the ovum, the ovum prevents any other spermatozoa cells from doing so. If fertilization occurs—and for many reasons it often does not—the zygote begins to divide and grow. It will then implant itself in the uterus where it will be nourished and grow into a fetus. If the ovum was not fertilized, it is eventually discharged with other uterine tissues. A zygote that successfully attaches to the uterus will take about 270 days to grow into a fully developed fetus. When it is ready to be born, the infant's adrenal glands secrete a hormone that signals the mother's pituitary gland to secrete a hormone called oxytocin. This causes the uterine muscles to contract rhythmically, and eventually the baby is expelled, from the uterus._

So, girls, do any of you have any questions?" Professor asked returning to his normal tone after that long rant.

All three girls looked at him with a blank stare and blinked in confusion.

"Alright then," Professor continued, "I'm glad we had this talk. I'll go ahead and get dinner started."

"Did you get any of that?" Buttercup asked.

"Not really," Blossom said scratching her head.

"I guess we'll never know how other little girls are made," Bubbles laughed as her sisters joined in on the laughter knowing that they wouldn't trade their family for any "normal" one out there.

* * *

Oh girls, don't grow up too fast!

So once again the day is saved, thanks to The PowerPuff Girls. Kind of.


End file.
